The Patient Soul of Destiny Bleak
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the Ariel Gaster stories and is cast in a very VERY different AU of Underfell than what I've at least found so far. Let's just say that not everything about Sans is what it seems, and what is Frisk's mysterious, and only living, family member hiding? How much has Papyrus kept as well? Sorry for the crappy summary, the story is better though.
1. Chapter 1

*SLASH* right across my chest. My name is Destiny Isabella Bleak. *COUGH* *CHOKE* COUGH* Did I mention my tongue has been cut out? No? Eh, whatever. Doesn't matter. My cousin, Frisk Underfell, is safe for now. That's all that matters now. Who's trying to kill me? Her name is Helga La Posh. She's a rich brat that had an obsession with my brother. He didn't like her and rejected her, nicely too. How'd she react? She made Frisk an orphan, and killed my brother. Now? She's trying to kill me. I hid Frisk away from everyone so that she'd be safe. I glance behind me as I'm starting to pass out. I'm at the top of Mt. Ebbot. I'm going to die.

I'm eight years old, and I'm going to die. I hate being a descendent of the damn soul of patience… I'm impatiently waiting for death, ha! Talk about irony. Then again, my parents named me a pun and died shortly after doing so, so this kind of **_Bleak_** humor is nothing new. I lose consciousness.

When I wake up, I'm at the bottom of the mountain, only I'm in the mountain now, just great… how the hell am I still alive? I sit up and look around. A stupid flower is muttering about wanting to save me… I either hit my head harder than I thought, or he's some sort of monster. I open my mouth to talk before remembering that La Posh cut out my tongue. She apparently blamed my "Lying Tongue" for my brother refusing to date her.

A battle box appears and a blue heart… I think it's light blue… anyway its funny looking. The flower explains something in his shaky voice. I honestly think he doesn't want to fight. The heart is apparently my soul. I managed to move it. I'm still bleeding, but not as bad as I had been… did that thing try to heal me? I dodge his "Friendliness Pellets" which he admits are a type of attack. I look at what I have on me. I have the knife that she-witch had used on me, still covered in some of my blood. I want to get rid of that as soon as possible. The only other thing I own that's on me is an old ribbon that had once tied my black hair up. I don't think I'll need it much longer.

A giant goat lady soon enters and I can tell she's not as bad as the flower thinks she is. She's sorta nice to me. She gives me a phone and leaves me be for the most part as I make my way through the ruins. At one point she calls me up and asks if I want blood… or blood… I say "I hope I don't sound too **_negative B-_** ecause I could use a small pint." She laughs like it's the best joke she's heard in a century. She then responded with saying that she'd make sure she had a blood pack for me to go with some blood pudding pie. It was real sweet of her.

When I made it to her house is only when I realized that I shouldn't be able to talk, I mean, my tongue was cut out for crying out loud. She says that it might be my soul's magic. I think that's as good an answer as I'll get. I stayed with her for a few days and even started to call her "Aunt Tori" as I never really felt good about "Mothers" before… Aunts I can deal with… I just miss mine… Unfortunately, I also know that wherever I go, trouble follows. I have to leave her. For her own safety.

I leave a note with an apology and explanation, knowing that it won't be anywhere near enough for the kind but lonely old lady. I then slip away into the dead of night, feeling like it shall be my last anyway. I wasn't getting better anyway. She tried to save me, but couldn't. I lost too much blood and the scar wouldn't go away. She wasn't strong enough to save me. I wasn't strong enough to be saved.

I slip through the door in the basement, and find myself in a winter wonderland, but no snowman is going to take me to the north pole I think. Flowey, that flower I met when I first arrived? He had told me that the rules of this place were "Kill or be killed". I'm not too into it, but I do understand it.

I'm cold, freezing even as I travel through the frozen forest. A blizzard starts to form, no matter how impractical that sounds. The last thing I see before I black out appears to be a tall skeleton with scars over one of his eyes, and a crimson scarf waving in the wind. I can't help but think "This guy is so cool." Weird, I know, but dude, he's really cool…

When I wake up the first thing I notice is that I'm sick. The second thing I notice? My skin is gone. Third? That cool skeleton is glaring at me from across the room. He explains that he found me unconscious and dying, which I knew, but he also explains that he and his father did something to save my pathetic life, and that I should be grateful that I am even alive. I tell him that I am, surprised that my newfound magic flows easier. He says that I'm unwell though because in order to keep me alive, they had to separate me from the majority of my damaged soul, which was presented to the king for breaking the barrier. I give a dark chuckle and tell him that I was going to die anyway, so it might as well go to a good cause. He doesn't know what to think of me and introduces himself as Papyrus.

I have to think hard about my name, since I'm technically a dead girl and now a skeleton monster with… only one HP? How the Fuck am I still alive? Huh… guess that's what having only a small percentage of soul left in you does… anyway, I remember my handwriting always looks like a font on the computer, so I decide to call myself "Comic Sans" or just "Sans" for short. I guess this is my new life…


	2. Chapter 2

I've been living in the Underground for four years now under the guise of Papyrus' brother. It's funny how many people can't tell I'm a girl or that I was once human. I honestly don't care though. Papyrus has to act like a jerk to me outside of the house in order to keep me safe. He doesn't know that I've already scared the majority of the underground , hehe. Monsters learned not to mess with me pretty quickly, especially after I bring out a Gaster blaster that was given to me by his dad before he jumped into the core to end his life… for a fucking genius, he sure wasn't very bright.

This place is a paradise compared to the surface world. Seriously, if I could, I'd show them all just how horrible the surface was. I've told Papyrus, who I've taken to just calling "Boss", all about what I know of the surface. He's intrigued with it, even though I've told him what could happen. In the four short years that I've known him, he's gone up from being a sentry like when I first met him, to being a fierce captain of the royal guard. No one knows who his father is anymore, though that's probably cuz the madman jumped into the damn core and let that bitch Alphys take over.

I don't know why, but the Boss has allowed the entire underground to think that I'm his brother… he's not my brother… my big brother is dead… but he is cool… too cool really. Sometimes I think that I am completely useless to him, but then he says that he needs me to help him survive this hellhole cuz I'm more loyal than those dumb dogs. After four years of dealing with this crap-fest of a world… I now realize two things. First off, Papyrus is hot and I wish that he liked me more than just for my damn loyalty. The second thing is this; I still don't know why the hell he keeps me around! I'm useless! True, I don't need saving and my magic is actually pretty damn powerful for someone with one lousy HP, but I keep getting sick and we keep pretending that its just me being lazy! Sooner or later someone will question why the Captain's "brother" is so weak.

… is that… a human…? I make my way closer… is that… Frisk? . . . Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't believe it. I look over to Frisk, who had figured out who I was when we first met outside the ruin doors. She's smiling at me. I look back out to the sunset and I resist the urge to cry. I had never thought I'd get to see this again…

"Sans…" I look over to the boss. It's been four years since we met, but a sinking feeling in my soul fragment says that I can't stay with him much longer. I think it has something to do with the majority of my soul being used for breaking the barrier. It probably doesn't exist anymore, but… they are free… Frisk… and the boss… Papyrus… they are free…

"Yeah, boss?"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

He's pointing at the sun. I can't help but grin wider with that golden tooth he got me to replace the one that was knocked out when I first fell… "That, my good friend, is what we call 'The Sun'." I can't help but be bold. I think I'm dying again anyway.

Papyrus looks at me, then nods before returning his gaze to the sunset. Alphys and Undyne are just shocked at my boldness and by the fact that Papyrus hasn't insulted me for over an hour. I just admitted that he was my friend, and he didn't pummel me for it. I sigh and signal to Papyrus that I am starting to feel sick. He gives a quiet, short nod. Barely noticeable unless you are trained to notice it… like me.

I walk away with him close behind. When asked where we're going, I just say I'm going on a walk. He says that he's gonna go scout out to see if there's a nearby town we can try to make a good impression on. The only town near this mountain is the one where me and my cousin, Frisk, are from.

Once we're far enough away from the others, I collapse. I feel sicker than ever before, and my magic isn't working anymore. Red tears are streaming down my face as Papyrus turns me over, concern etched into his skull's features. My vision goes blurry and the last thing I can hear is Papyrus telling me that he didn't want to lose me. In my… opinion… better… me… than him… in this… case. . .


	4. Chapter 4

My name is "The Great and Terrible Papyrus", though now it's just Mr. Gaster. See, I'm a school teacher, even though I'm only four years older than the class I'm currently teaching. It's been four years since Sans… vanished… I can't say she dusted, but I can't say she died either. She passed out and just as Undyne and Alphys found us, she started to vanish. I hate to admit it, but I was a mess… I probably still am. Within seconds, all that was left was her coat. I didn't know what to say. I only knew that Sans… the human whose real name I never learned… was gone… I made it back to the house that we had shared for four years… I ignored the dirty sock on the floor and made my way to her room. I knew she had a journal full of scientific notes that she was sure would lead her to figuring out how to bring back Asriel and Chara, the long dead children of the royal family. While Sans pretended to follow the old law of "Kill or Be killed", I know for a fact that she had always been partial to "Save or be saved". Meeting her cousin, Frisk, I think I can understand it. It took two years, but with the plans that Sans had left us, we finally managed to bring back Chara and Asriel. Frisk played a big part in it. I think Sans would be proud of her.

I can't help but feel something stirring in my soul as I look at myself in the mirror. I bring out my soul and examine it. It's not as red as it used to be, thanks to the help of Sans and Frisk. It's almost the natural white color that monsters are supposed to have. I sigh as I notice nothing different. The only reason I keep going on is because Sans asked me to take care of Frisk while we were waiting for her to return so we could all go to the surface together… we were supposed to make it together… I close my sockets and concentrate on what the feeling is. I think I have had this feeling before… That's right… I had this feeling the morning I met Sans for the first time… she was such a tiny thing, a human that barely had any life in her, save for those cold blue eyes. It was almost amusing, really. Her eyes held so much life, such fire… but her body was dying on her…

I notice the time and sigh as I grab the rest of my gear. The school is doing a new plan this time, to try and integrate monsters better. If it wasn't for Frisk, we'd be dust. The new plan is that teachers each teach one class for the entirety of their high school years. That means that I have to deal with the same brats from now until they graduate. They decided that I should take some 10th graders and finish off their years before doing any other freshmen. I honestly don't give a shit. I'm stuck with the Dreemurr duo, the elder two, though, so I guess I don't mind. I do mind having that murdering she-witch, Helga La Posh, in my classroom though. While she is the reason that I knew Sans at all, I still hate what she did to her. If it wasn't for her, Sans might have stayed with us… with me…

I walk into my classroom, and I'm surprised to see that La Posh isn't the only student here early. Another student, probably a new one, is tied up and stuck sitting in a chair while an adult is holding onto her shoulder. That in itself is quite strange. I didn't think they were allowed to do that anymore. Other than the bone/snow white hair, I'd say it was Sans' human form… but that's impossible… isn't it? I keep a straight face and notice that she's growling, but can't seem to talk, that or won't. Her gaze is at the desk while the adult is looking at her like she's a dangerous monster, hehe. Sans or not, I'm somewhat impressed with her. But she's now in my class obviously, so she must learn to respect me.

"NYEH-HEH," the girl's head shoots up in fear, but not the normal kind of fear that I see from humans who first meet me. No, this is the kind of fear that Sans shows me when she's afraid she disappointed me… it is her, isn't it… I'll have to play it safe first… "WHO IS THIS?"

"This is one of your new students. We picked her up from the streets and found that she has a record for skipping school." The human sounds weakened… as though he was beaten… how strange. "Her name is Destiny Bleak."

"You mean Destiny ** _Isa_** Bleak." La Posh's snarky voice reminds me that she's in the room, not that it's easy to forget her disgusting presence. "She's a murdering witch who killed my boyfriend and his family!" Her crocodile tears mean nothing to me, but the fact that the white haired girl with Sans' human features is crying… it stings my soul… "I cut out her tongue in a matter of self-defense and revenge!" La Posh feels confident and proud. The adult human feels sickened by this as he pulled Destiny away from her tormentor, and out of her desk. He's now more afraid of La Posh then of Bleak, as he should be. Destiny herself… she just closed those bright blue eyes of hers and gritted her teeth, unintentionally showing the fangs, including the golden one, that had been filed to a sharpness that humans hadn't had in centuries since their savage days in the beginning. If she's not Sans then the world really just hates me right now and is a major tease.

I indicate for Destiny to come to me and she does, still silent, still scared looking. I then indicate for her to turn around so I can untie her. The other humans in the room are slightly against it. I use one of my fingers which have been turned into claws due to my need of defense without even having a weapon. With a quick slash of my finger, she is free and already her tiny hands are quickly signing a thanks and how sorry she is. Truthfully, she's only a foot shorter than me at her current age.

(Thanks, Boss, I'm sorry that you have to keep saving me. I wish I was more useful, and that I didn't always cause so much trouble for you. Please forgive me, boss. I swear, I don't mean to…) I raise a hand to cut off her fast moving hands.

I then sign back my own message to her, knowing that the other two obviously don't know sign language, especially if the adult human had tied her hands up. (SANS…) she nods as her entire body shakes in fear. I can hardly believe this is her… what happened to her? (SANS, RELAX. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK LATER. YOU WILL NEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME LATER. DOES FRISK KNOW YOU'RE ALRIGHT? DOES ANYONE? NO ONE HAS SEEN YOU IN FOUR YEARS! YOU WILL STAY IN CLASS WITH ME AND AFTER SCHOOL YOU WILL COME WITH ME SO THAT YOU WILL TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT I REQUIRE TO KNOW.) I glare at her as her tension seems to dissipate. It's funny how my intimidation tactics rarely work on her, but seem to relax her instead… that's just another reason why I like having her around. She understands me, and why I act as I do. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, MS. BLEAK?" Sans nods so eagerly that I fear her head might fall off with all her excitement. "GOOD. NOW, GO SIT DOWN NEXT TO THE TWO DREEMURR DESKS IN THE FRONT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, AND NO HORRIBLE PUNS OR PRANKS FROM YOU TODAY. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS." I give her a small smirk to allow her to know she just made my century by returning to my side.


	5. Chapter 5

The school bell rings and Destiny sits herself into her seat as children come into the classroom. Most of them pay no attention to the new student as it is the start of the new school year and they have already been informed that they will be learning from Papyrus for the next two years. La Posh has been moved to the opposite front corner of the room. She was a horrible student who was rich and tended to think a lot of herself. She was also a bit of a Yandere psycho with an ego the size of Texas. Unfortunately, her latest crush was the teacher, Mr. Gaster.

Mr. Gaster does roll call as the other adult leaves the room, satisfied that Destiny Bleak will not escape from the scariest teacher in the entire school, not to mention one of the scariest monsters from the underground.

Throughout the day, barely anyone messed with Destiny, save for La Posh, and much to everyone's surprise, the Dreemurr siblings kept defending her. She kept speaking with her hands, which meant that only Chara, Asriel, or Papyrus could understand her without her having to write things down.

Destiny patiently put up with the lessons that Papyrus gave to the students. She found herself bored constantly as she waited for the day to pass and for her to get out of school. While she hadn't been in a classroom before; she had taught herself a great many things while depending only on herself, Papyrus, and her uncle and aunt. When she lost her brother, her uncle, and her aunt; Destiny took over raising Frisk for a few months until La Posh had tracked her down and tried to kill her. She was a prodigal genius, specializing in astrophysics, chemistry, magic, and just plain old survival.

The day was nearing an end finally, when Papyrus, or Mr. Gaster, as she had to call him here, announced that they would go to the gym to do a magic warm up for those who had magical capabilities. Destiny quickly started signing to Papyrus, letting him know that she was unsure of whether or not she still had magical powers, but he simply rolled his eye lights and mentioned that all humans would at least try to see if they had any powers whatsoever.

Much to Destiny's surprise, Undyne was the gym teacher, having also been too violent for the police force, but the humans had believed she was tough enough to keep the students safe and not kill each other.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUNKS, GET IN A LINE AGAINST THE WALL!" needless to say that all but Destiny ran in fear of the fish lady. Destiny just stared at her for a moment longer before shrugging and then getting into line at the end, hoping to not get picked. Unfortunately, that was not to be. "YOU!" Undyne's magic sparked and a spear appeared in her hand. The spear was pointing at Destiny who just frowned. "WE'RE GONNA SEE IF ANY OF YOU HUMANS HAVE MAGIC, AND I SAY YOU'RE FIRST!" Destiny rolled her eyes before glancing at where Papyrus was. He simply nodded, telling her that she could show off.

Destiny sighed and made her way to one end of the gym. She closed her eyes, drowning out Undyne's ridiculous lecture on how magic was made of emotions, which it was for the most part, but Destiny, or rather, Sans, had barely ever needed to use the emotional factor. Nah, she only needed to think about what she needed to do, and her magic helped her to do it. Maybe she was too emotional and that helped her to not realize it?

She opened her eyes as one of Undyne's spears narrowly misses her, not even flinching at how close it was. She knows that Undyne wouldn't actually try to harm a human now. She raises her right hand, concentrating on a weak attack that wouldn't hurt Undyne, but would still show some power. Much to her surprise, a set of knifes appeared, shocking Undyne, Asriel, and Chara, as they were small, but light blue, as was dictated by her soul of Patience. Papyrus was just surprised that it was a knife that she made rather than her usual bones, but Papyrus figured that it was because she wasn't a skeleton monster anymore. Chara's magic gave her red knives, and Sans' bones were usually short and sharp, so they probably were the equivalent of the blue knives that Destiny was now using. The other humans in the room were shocked to see a human doing magic.

Destiny gazed at the wall behind Undyne and shot her knives in a great magnitude towards it. Undyne instinctively flinched and dodged the occasional one that Destiny sent her way to keep her aloof. When Undyne looked back at the wall, she and everyone in the room was shocked, save for Papyrus who was just amused. The knives now spelled something. They spelled "The Comic Sans has returned. Beware the judgment of the Patient One."

Everyone's gaze turned to Destiny who just had a bored look on her face. She felt tired from using her magic for the first time in four years, but she knew better than to let La Posh and any other potential enemies know she was tired and weakened. She shrugged as the bell rang, and noticed that everyone was still staring at her and her message, save for Helga who was screaming that she was a witch and she should be burned. Destiny rolled her eyes and left the gym, heading directly for the classroom where she would wait for Papyrus. It didn't take long for Papyrus to arrive with Undyne, Chara, Asriel, Torial, and Frisk right behind him. Destiny got tackled by her younger cousin when the Frisk had noticed her.

Destiny gave a slight wince and just let herself hug the crying child close, rubbing her head just like she used to when they were children and danger was just something that they saw on the television on Saturday mornings with her older brother and uncle.

Papyrus explained to the others in the room that they were cousins while the duo held onto each other. Torial put a hand to her mouth in shock as she listened to their tragic tale. Soon, Destiny managed to get Frisk to stand up and dusted her off. (You okay, kid? I'm sure that these guys are treating ya good, aren't they?) Frisk nodded and wiped away a few tears. (No need ta cry, kid. I promised Chris and your folks that I'd look out for you, didn't I? Mind ya, I suck at it, but eh, at least now I have help eh?) Frisk gave out a weak chuckle, much to the others' surprise. (There we go. Besides, I promised the old lady,) Destiny pointed quickly at Torial before continuing her sign language. (…that I'd keep your soul from Asgore, and technically I did, since he's no longer interested in our souls, but in you as a kid in yourself. You're moving up in the world, "Princess".) This got Frisk to laugh a little more, weak as it sounded. Then Destiny turned towards Torial and signed (Hey, Aunt Tori, thanks for being a "Bleating" heart and taking my cousin in. It means a lot to me.)

Torial's eyes widened as she recognized the human who had fallen before Frisk. "Destiny Isabella Bleak? You live, young one?"

(In a manner of… speaking…) Destiny then looked towards Papyrus. (I'll see ya tomorrow, I guess.) Destiny found herself scolding herself as she realized that none in the room, not even Undyne, would allow her to live in the alleyway that she had been hiding in.

Papyrus shook his head. "NOT A CHANCE, YOUNG LADY. YOU STILL HAVENT EXPLAINED WHERE YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS. I'M ALSO NOT TO FOND OF YOU GETTING FOUND BY TRUANT OFFICERS AGAIN, OR WORSE." Papyrus' glare hardened as it looked upon the girl in a white t-shirt and black shorts. "YOU ALSO NEED TO START WEARING YOUR COAT AGAIN. I HAPPEN TO KNOW FOR A FACT THAT AS A HUMAN YOU WILL GET COLDER AND ARE LIKELY TO ACTUALLY FREEZE SHOULD YOU BE CARELESS."

(I lost that when I passed out back at the mountain! Next thing I knew, I was stuck in a homeless shelter for kids being looked at by kooks in another town that didn't believe in monsters and thought that it was a miracle I was still alive.) Destiny frowned. (I ran away as soon as I could and I've been… around since…)

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN ON THE STREETS SINCE THEN…" Papyrus growled.

Much to Undyne, Torial, Chara, and Asriel's surprise, Destiny didn't back down from the fierce former captain of the guard. "Oh yeah? And what was I supposed to do? Lay down and play dead while they send me who knows where and abuse me? Huh? I may be a bitch, but I'm no one's dog, certainly no human's pet at least!" Destiny snarled aloud, shocking everyone, but Papyrus and Frisk. Destiny then looked around at the shocked faces. "What?"

"YOU SPOKE!" Chara and Asriel said in unison.

Destiny blushed hard as Undyne got closer to her and glared. "You also sounded suspiciously like a friend of ours…"

Destiny frowned and scrunched up her face. "Oh yeah? Since when were we friends, fish-face? Last I checked ya thought I should be dusted just because I only had one HP!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOLDING HIM BACK YA ANNOYING LAZY BONED… Skele…ton… Sans?" Undyne backed up, holding her eyepatch. "That's not possible… Sans?"

"Yeah, Undyne, it's me. Comic Sans, or Destiny Bleak. Doesn't matter what anyone calls me anymore, but I didn't mean to hold anyone back!" Her eyes were starting to water as she wondered if she really did hold Papyrus back.

"YOU DIDN'T HOLD ME BACK. NOW THAT THIS IS ALL OVER WITH, I'M TAKING SANS HOME. SHE HAS HOMEWORK, AND I HAVE LESSON PLANS TO WORK OUT SINCE I AM NOT ONLY FORCED TO DEAL WITH HER, BUT WITH THE STUPIDEST HUMAN I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING." Papyrus groaned. He grabbed Destiny by the shoulder, making her wince as he accidently touched the scar that reached from her left shoulder all the way down her body. He let go when he noticed this. "SANS?"

"It's just a scar, Boss, no biggie." Sans grumbled as she grabbed the papers she had received that day from Papyrus. 'My luck…'


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny was sitting on the couch of Papyrus' house with bandages wrapped around her chest. Papyrus was scolding her as Torial and Frisk worked to re-bandage the young teen. Destiny knew better than to move, especially since not only was Frisk angry with her, the annoying "Dog", Hound, growled at her every time she tried to move away, and to top it off, Papyrus had given her an order to let them tend to her. She wouldn't dare disobey Papyrus, even if you had offered her immortality and all the money in the world. Not only was it not healthy, but Sans was far too loyal to the skeleton monster that she owed her life to.

She just didn't get one thing. "Hey, Boss?" She called over to Papyrus, who was working at a nearby table. The house was larger than the one they had shared underground. "Why do you keep bothering with me?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I mean why do you keep saving me, Boss? There's no point in keeping me around. Undyne was right…" Sans crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm useless."

The pencil in the tall skeleton's hand snapped. The Dreemurrs all looked at Destiny with concern, save for Frisk, who slapped her in the face. Sans didn't cry out though. She just looked at her cousin with a "Seriously?" look. Undyne just looked ashamed, as she didn't think that that thought would stick as hard as it did.

"YOUR MAJESTY, I BELIEVE THAT THE ELDER DUO SHOULD START STUDYING THE BOOKS I ASSIGNED FOR THE SEMESTER. UNDYNE, SHOULDN'T YOU GO AND CHECK ON THOSE LOSER DOGS?" The group didn't hesitate to leave, save for Frisk. Frisk took one last look at Destiny and Papyrus. She knew that Papyrus wouldn't hurt Sans, but she also knew that Destiny was stubborn and needed someone to tell her when she was being an idiot sometimes. She followed the rest out of the house while the dog went to the backyard to hide in its doghouse from what he was sure would be Papyrus' wrath.

Destiny tried to concentrate on becoming Sans, but to no avail. She was just too weak in her magic currently. She hadn't used it in so long that changing forms, if it was even possible, would take a while. "I just… don't understand…"

"MS. BLEAK, OR COMIC SANS, EITHER WAY, NOTHING I SAY WILL GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL." Destiny glanced over to Papyrus, wondering what he was up to. "BUT TELL ME THIS, OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND, WHO WOULD RISK LIFE AND LIMB FOR ME EVEN THOUGH THAT LIFE WAS A MISERABLE 1 HP? WHO WAS WILLING TO BE MY SPY MASTER EVEN THROUGH COUNTLESS DANGER AND EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL YOU? WHO WAS WILLING TO PUT UP WITH ME AND MY OVERLARGE EGO? THE QUESTION SHOULDN'T BE WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU, BUT WHY YOU PUT UP WITH ME. WHEN YOU FIGURE OUT THE ANSWER TO THAT, THEN MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU WHY I DON'T MIND HAVING YOU AROUND." The Sans in Destiny's head translated that speech quickly into "I love you because you are stubborn enough to stick around and you're my best friend. Why you put up with me is what I don't get."

Destiny blinked a few times before shaking her head as though to clear her thoughts. "Excuse me, but I thought I heard you say that you actually trust me and don't mind my existence because I'm actually considered your friend and you don't hate my guts for being descended from two humans who had been two of the seven sages that locked your entire race up in the underground?"

Papyrus looked at her with a slight gaze of amusement and a slight smirk tugging at his mandible. "NYEH, NOW WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE LIVED WITH YOU FOR FOUR YEARS AND WE'VE WATCHED EACH OTHER'S BACKS IN ALL THAT TIME." The sarcasm was so obvious that Destiny couldn't help but chuckle as she placed her shirt over her bandages.

They had already started to turn red again, but she seemed to not care. Her magic was strong enough to keep her going, even if her body argued that she should have died ages ago. A quick check of her stats would argue that she had one HP out of 10,000 and that even though she had no EXP or Murder Stats to really speak of, she did somehow achieve a Level of Violence that was equal to ten, and Papyrus really didn't know what to make of it, but… Destiny had a theory, just like always…

"Heh, yeah, and it's not like I've grown to admire you and want to protect you from everything that you don't know or seem to realize." Destiny murmured with a small blush.

Papyrus gave a sideways glance over to his young ward with a hint of red on his own face. Destiny didn't notice it though, thankfully. "NYEH, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO UPSTAIRS AND STUDY FOR SCHOOL. NOT TO MENTION GET USED TO YOUR NEW ROOM."

"I have a room?" Destiny looked at the taller skeleton with confusion. She hadn't been seen in four years, why would Papyrus have a room for her?

Papyrus rolled his eye-lights and led her upstairs. His room had a sign on the door with his name on it. Nearer to the bathroom though was another room. Destiny's eyes widened as she saw her old room had practically been moved into the new house, almost exactly as it had been in the underground. The only differences were that the floor was clean, the trash tornado wasn't there (Papyrus didn't know how to move it or recreate it, heck, he didn't even know how Sans had made that thing in the first place!), and that there was a bed; an actual bed, up on a loft above a desk that looked like it was ready to be used. Destiny could hardly believe her eyes. She even had a closet! … oh… she needed to look into getting new clothes too probably…

"I FELT SICK NOT AT LEAST HAVING A ROOM FOR YOU. I FIGURED THAT I COULD AT LEAST PRETEND YOU WERE IN THE LAB AT THE BACK OF THE HOUSE, PRETENDING TO BE DRUNK AT GRILLBY'S, OR JUST… I DON'T KNOW, SOMETHING." Papyrus sighed with a grimace. "Maybe I couldn't deal with the thought of you really being gone…"

Destiny sighed and gave Papyrus a quick glance before making a decision. "Fuck it." She quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Papyrus, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Papyrus. You really are the greatest."

While shocked at first, Papyrus soon got over it and hugged the girl back. "NYEH, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL, NYEH-HEH-HEH, BUT SANS…" He separated and looked back at her with concern in his eye sockets. "PLEASE… DON'T DISAPEAR ON ME AGAIN. I HONESTLY DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE IT ANYMORE."

Destiny couldn't control the tears falling from her eyes as she hugged Papyrus tighter. Someone wanted her to stay even though they knew she was a mess. The person that she admired the most wanted to keep her around. "I promise, Boss."


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny quickly becomes Papyrus' best student, keeping up the mute act so as to not get attacked by La Posh, and to not scare the others in her class. No one but the Dreemurrs, Papyrus, and Undyne know that she was once Sans, but the monsters who knew Sans fear that she knows Sans as well thanks to that note made of knives. Every day at P.E., Destiny keeps improving her skills with the knives, making her magic more distinguishable. Her knives were clearer and everyone could tell that they looked like ancient bone knives that were used during the pre-historic days. Papyrus found it amusing and quite fitting.

Helga La Posh unfortunately also managed to figure out how to use her magic more effectively. She needed a weapon though to use it. Her soul was integrity, and Papyrus knew that it would be dangerous to put the two of them up against each other. Unfortunately, Undyne didn't listen to him though.

It was the final class of the year when Undyne had stupidly put Destiny up against Helga. Chara and Asriel looked at the two with worry. It was the final "Fight" of the year. They were to fight until either Helga got to One HP like Destiny, or until Destiny got tired out. The only other way to end the fight was if one of them reached their full potential in the fight, which in humans would lead to not being able to control their powers for about five minutes. Undyne didn't know what it would look like for either of them, but she had a feeling that she'd know it when it came up.

Destiny felt her breathe hitch and glared at Undyne as she had announced who was going to fight against her for the final battle of the year. Now she was looking at Helga as though she was in judgment hall again. She adjusted her heavy jacket that Papyrus had returned to her. It's dark black fabric easily hid her stitching where she had hidden some armor. Her red t-shirt ready to hide her blood should she break open her scar again, or should Helga manage to hit her again in the same spot. Her dark black shorts with a golden stripe on the sides brought her a familiar comfort. Her red sneakers stepped on the floor as she faced off against Helga. Destiny gently tugged at the spiked collar she had gotten from Papyrus and his father for her tenth birthday, which she had found to be the nicest thing anyone had ever given her and she treasured it always, feeling like it helped to keep her safe.

Helga was wearing a showy and slutty looking outfit that was colored dark blue. Her brown hair framed her brown eyed face, but didn't hide the sadistic Yandere side that Destiny noticed right away. Helga had noticed how close Destiny was to the teacher, but was unaware of their relationship. In her mind, she thought that Destiny was making a move on the teacher, and she wouldn't allow the "Dead Girl" to make a move on **_her_** man.

"Any last words, because your **_Destiny Isa Bleak!_** " Destiny sighed as she heard the age-old pun of her name. Papyrus was watching on the sidelines with the other students and Undyne and winced at the pun, as it was worse than one of Sans' and at the same time explained why she did puns in the first place.

The teens all shuddered as they felt the room get colder. Papyrus turned his hardened gaze towards his adoptive sister. Something was going to happen, and he wasn't quite sure what though.

The entire room froze though when Destiny opened her mouth, her golden tooth glinting in the sunlight of the summer afternoon. **"It's a beautiful day outside…** " She glanced out the window and smiled wistfully at the sunny day with the birds, risking being thought of as soft. Asriel and Chara's eyes widened into big orbs as they recognized the speech being given. Sans was not happy. **"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…** " Destiny then turned a hardened gaze back to Helga. **"On days like this, demons like you…"** The white haired teen's eyes started to glow red instead of her usual bright blue powers, and her deep voice held firm. **"Should be burning in hell."** Helga was stunned but quickly started forward, not caring that the girl in front of her had obviously learned to use magic to regain her voice.

(Start the Chara and Sans Duet, but some of the lyrics are changed, so just the music for it. _Italics are Helga and_ **Bold is Sans/Destiny.** ** _Both is well… both of them…_** )

" _One step left now, it's almost time, Show you what my INTEGRITY has still left for you to get back to. You should have just gone and died, like all your family you'll have a really good time."_ The class' eyes widened at this, and Undyne started to realize that she might have made a mistake by not listening to Papyrus again.

Destiny dodged the knife swing and did a flip back, landing on her feet while all the while, keeping her hands in her pockets. **"But freaks like you don't play by the rules, and girls like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools. So let's go, let the room get chiller,"** The room did in fact feel colder. Chara and Asriel started to put up magical defenses around the class and themselves. **"Let's go dirty brother killer."**

Papyrus flinched while Undyne looked at him. He shook his head. "You just set up a match between Destiny Bleak and her brother's murderer… not to mention the human that made Frisk an orphan as well." Undyne's bright blue scales paled as she tried to stop the fight. Something was pushing against her magic though and wouldn't allow her to intervene. Undyne didn't know how strong Destiny was, but she was sure that this wasn't going to end well.

Destiny was looking at the tired girl in front of her. Helga looked insane, her eyes seeming red with fury. **"You're not going to win, we'll be here together, fighting like it's judgment hall forever."**

Undyne just paled once more at that, having forgotten that because "Sans" was Papyrus' spymaster and right hand monster in the Royal Guard, that meant she was also the Judge of Judgment hall, where the worst of the worst were sent to be judged for sins if they did something the King or Papyrus found unforgivable. She then started to wonder how that worked what with how weak Sans was, not to mention how lazy she had always been. Now it seemed like she was looking at a completely different creature! This girl wasn't lazy, she was fast! She wasn't sloppy, she was accurate, but her attacks… the strange boney knives… they didn't seem to do much damage… what else was this girl hiding?

" _I will keep fighting, you should be dying, that is your destination!"_ Helga kept slashing as she ran towards the pale white, haired girl. " _Because I am…"_

 _"…_ _ **made of LOVE, LOVE!**_ **"**

Every monster in the room shivered in fear of that, and when asked why by some of the humans, they explained the acronym to them. The human teens finally understood why that word was so scary to them, especially considering the situation. Destiny just agreed mentally that Helga was made of L.O.V.E. (Levels of Violence) seeing as she could easily use CHECK and see that the crazy teen had a LOVE of 10, meaning she had killed more while Sans had existed underground and during the four years that Destiny had just been trying to get back to Ebbot.

" _This is where it stops, this is where it ends, you keep coming back to life and I just don't understand! But even if you come back, I won't give up my attack! Can you just not see the truth, or can you not see what this all meant?"_

 ** _"_** **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, you should know that there's still mercy on the table."** Destiny sighed as she dodged another attack. While she knew that monsters would consider her weak, she had promised her brother that she would try to be better than La Posh. That was his dying request of her after all. Then her gaze hardened and started to glow red like her monster form once more. Bone knives that were larger than she had ever made before started to form. **"Think that you can go and kill me like I'm some pawn? Well you didn't spare my family so get dunked on!"** La Posh found herself dodging now in fear and amazement of the pale child's magic. She wasn't even moving her hands or anything!

Helga was insane though, and wouldn't let up, and not just insane as in her moves were crazy, but in her mind, she hadn't killed those people for no reason. She blamed them for getting in her way from having Chris, Destiny's older brother, as her boyfriend. She had been devastated when Chris had pushed Destiny out of the way of an attack and took the blow himself, sparing her and telling her to take Frisk and run. Helga believed that Destiny had used Chris as a human shield now, as that was the only thing that made sense in her twisted mind.

 _"I know that your family interfered, ERASING you is exactly why I'm here! I will keep fighting, you should be dying, THAT IS YOUR DESTINY NOW!"_ Destiny just barely seemed to dodge that slash attack. " _I'm entirely made…"_

 **"I know you're made…"**

 ** _"Of LOVE! LOVE!"_**

 _"I'm sure I'm stronger than you…"_

(End music)

Destiny managed to disarm Helga and had her on the ground with an "OOMF!" as Destiny summoned something to stand behind her. **"Let me point this out to you, La Posh. I'm not the same kid you killed eight years ago. I'm letting you go with mercy still, yes, but that's because I promised Chris that I'd be a better person than you."** The summoned thing behind Destiny looked like a Dragon's skull, much to everyone's shock. Destiny wasn't even aware that she had summoned it though. She was simply glaring at the person, the human, that had ruined not only her life, but Frisk's as well. "This is your last chance, Helga. Leave us alone. Or I am going to have a **great time**." As she said that last phrase, Helga found herself staring at a skeleton monster that was short, wearing the same outfit as Destiny had been, and had no lights in their eyes. No one else was seeing this, but they definitely felt the chill that ran through the air.

Destiny stepped off of the rich brat and allowed her to get up. Helga was about to do a sneak attack while Destiny's back was turned, when Destiny had a sudden urge that she felt she couldn't ignore. She quickly swung, punching Helga square in the face, and knocking the brat a few feet back and out cold. Destiny's magic faded from the gym room as the bell rang, signaling the end of not only school, but also the school year.

The rest of the students cleared out pretty quickly, not only because they didn't want to be in the same room as a ticked off Destiny, which some of the monsters realized to be Sans now, but also because it was summer and they were free of their monster teacher for three months! After about ten minutes, the only ones in the gym were Undyne, Papyrus, Destiny, and the unconscious Helga La Posh. The Dreemurr siblings had ran off to their mother and sister to get the summer fun started.

Papyrus made his way down the bleachers as Destiny ran over to something in the shadows near the doors. Undyne, duty bound as an instructor, went to check over Helga. Destiny had noticed something, or rather, **someone** in the shadows had been overlooking the fight. She looked up at it with tears in her now blue eyes, her golden fang showing as her lips trembled. The being in the shadows knelt down and wrapped its arms around the young girl, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"You did well, my child. I am so proud of both of my children." Destiny let loose her tears as she wrapped her shaking hands around one of the most dangerous, and yet secretly one of the most kindest monsters Destiny had ever encountered in the Underground. She and Frisk just had that kind of effect on monsters that would normally be all about trying to kill them. Papyrus took a look over into the shadows and gave a small smile before turning his attention back to La Posh and Undyne.

Papyrus glared at Undyne as she examined Helga. The girl was fine really, save for the black eye she was now sporting from Destiny's last minute punch. "The brat's gonna be fine. She's also very lucky. I warned parents about the kids possibly getting hurt before starting this fight class. Considering this is the worst she's been at and it's cuz she tried to kill Sans, I'd say she got off easy."

"TOO EASY FOR MY LIKING, BUT THE HUMANS WOULDN'T LET US KILL A MURDERER, ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S STILL UNDER THEIR LEGAL AGE." Papyrus groaned. "TAKE HER TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE AND CALL HER PARENTS TO PICK HER UP, WILL YOU? I NEED TO DEAL WITH DESTINY."

"Right, see you next week for the Dreemurr's BBQ?" Papyrus nodded in response to the invite. The Dreemurr family invited everyone of Frisk's friends to a BBQ a week after school was over every summer since getting to the surface. Chara and Asriel were allowed to invite people too, but mainly didn't as they found their friends were Frisk's friends, and only one invite from the little girl was enough.

"WHATEVER, AND WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WITH US…" Papyrus grumbled as he made his way back over to Destiny after grabbing La Posh's weapon and pocketing the dangerous blade. La Posh had once said it was cursed to harm any who weren't of the Integrity soul, so Papyrus was fine, but Destiny… her soul was Patience… "SHE OKAY?" Papyrus asked the monster in the shadows.

A tall skeleton, a little taller than Papyrus, wearing a black lab coat with a red sweater and black jeans came out of the shadows. He had holes in the palms of his hands, and two long cracks on his skull. His red eyes burned with a fire in them that made most wary of angering him, but to Papyrus and Destiny, he was the kindest being they knew… other than Frisk that is… and each other…

"She will be fine." Dr. Wing Dings Gaster murmured while adjusting his hold on his adopted teenage daughter. Destiny had fallen asleep crying into her adoptive father's hold, and while she was a lot bigger than when he had last held her, Gaster noticed she was still lighter than she should be, especially for a human of her age. Truthfully, the only thing on her that caused weight was her coat that had armor sewn into it. "How have you been?"

Papyrus grimaced as he made his way over to the older skeleton. "I'VE BEEN FINE, FATHER. THANK YOU FOR ASKING. YOU AREN'T GOING TO COMPLAIN THAT WE'VE GONE SOFT?"

Gaster shook his head. "I've been in a void that allows me to see things from multiple worlds and perspectives… this is one of the better outcomes… are you upset with me?"

"ONLY WITH THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL HER YOUR PLAN BEFORE DOING A SWAN-DIVE INTO THE CORE. SHE THINKS YOU JUMPED IN FROM MADNESS OR SOME SHIT. SHE CAME HOME BLUBBERING ABOUT HOW SHE BLAMED HERSELF, THINKING SHE WAS BAD LUCK AND NEARLY BOOKED IT TO GO DIE IN A SNOWSTORM." Gaster blushed at this as he held the human tighter. He hadn't meant to scare her. "YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPLAINED THAT YOUR POWERS WOULD BE INCREASED BY GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE LAVA PART OF THE CORE THAT YOU COULD TRANSEND INTO ALTERNATE REALITIES TO LEARN FROM THEM. SHE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD. SHE IS A GENIUS AFTER ALL."

"I didn't want to get her hopes up…"

"DID YOU FIND ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP HER IN THE ALTERNATE TIMELINES AND UNIVERSES?" Gaster nodded. "THEN THERE IS NO PROBLEM, NOW LET'S GO HOME. DID YOU KEEP WATCH LIKE YOU PROMISED?"

"Of course I did, and might I point out that while the humans are right to fear you, they should have just put you in the military. As for… Destiny… she's more afraid than she has let on, but she is anything but weak…" Papyrus nodded in agreement as they left the gym and headed for the house Papyrus had. He knew it was a good idea to have another bedroom on the first floor…


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny awoke with a start. She shot up and looked around, recognizing that she was in her room in the new house with Papyrus on the surface. She looked herself over as she felt strange. She lifted the red tank top that she was wearing, confused because she was certain she had been wearing a t-shirt. She grumbled to herself as she did this because her last memory was of her socking La Posh for trying to do a sneak attack on her. Her eyes widened as she looked at her scar, or at least where the usually always bleeding scar was supposed to be. Her scar was gone! She looked around her room more closely, trying to find something off in it. It was her room alright. Maybe she was still dreaming?

She quickly got out of her bed, and ran over to the self-sustaining tornado that she had in one corner of her room. She waited a few seconds before grabbing an object out of the twister. She had grabbed a small mirror. She opened her mouth, thinking that it would show her fangs like usual, but to her shock, and horror, all her fangs were gone! Her golden canine was the only one that looked like a fang. Her bright blue eyes were filled with horror and fear. What had happened to her? Yes, she looked more normal now, and yes, she no longer seemed to have to worry about her scar bleeding out and her running out of blood, but what the hell! Who messed with her fangs? She felt like someone was trying to take the monster right out of her. She didn't want to be a human anymore. They were jerks. She placed the mirror back into the tornado along with the other items that she considered junk and ran to her closet.

Her coat was hung up, and still seemed to weigh the same as ever. Her outfit's color scheme still held gold, red, and black clothes for the most part. Her favorite accessory, a collar that Papyrus and Gaster had gotten her for her tenth birthday was still on its hook waiting for her to put it on for the day. She pulled up her own stats to see if she could find anything to explain it all. Destiny let out an ear-piercing shriek that sounded nothing like her usual voice of "Sans". Her stats were different!

Her door slammed open to show a startled Papyrus. "WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?" He asked after noticing there was no danger in the room. He then noticed that Destiny's mouth was wide open, showing her lack of fangs, and that she had pulled up her stats to do a self-check.

Her blue eyes started to water. "S…sorry, b…boss. I just…m…m…my stats… they… they're…" She had started to blubber and stutter. She now held 5 HP!

Papyrus sighed and walked over to the white haired human. "DESTINY, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN." Papyrus had started to only call her Destiny if they were in class, or if he was trying to get her attention. "NYEH, DAD CAME BACK AND DID WHAT HE COULD TO FIX YOU UP, THAT'S WHY YOU ARE NO LONGER BLEEDING, AND WHY YOUR TEETH ARE BACK TO THEIR NORMAL SIZE. AS FOR YOUR STATS, ONCE YOU STOPPED BLEEDING, YOUR HP STARTED TO RISE. IT'S STILL RISING FROM WHAT WE KNOW, AND WE ARE VERY CURIOUS AS TO SEE HOW HIGH YOUR STATS REALLY ARE, ALRIGHT?"

Destiny nodded numbly before reeling back to the fact that her adoptive father wasn't dead. "Wait, Da…I mean, the Doc's back?"

"NYEH, YES, AND BY THE WAY, HE DOES CONSIDER YOU HIS DAUGHTER YOU KNOW, YOU CAN ACKNOWLEDGE HIM AS WELL IF YOU WISH."

Destiny smiled and hugged her big brother before running down stairs to find her father in the living room pacing. Papyrus had insisted that Gaster stay downstairs while he went to check on Sans. Destiny looked at Gaster and let out a small laugh. He was alright! Gaster, bless his darkened soul, looked at his adoptive daughter with a bit of pride. "Are you alright, Sans?"

Destiny grinned and hugged her father. "Yeah, just woke up to a shock is all, Dad. I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You as well, my daughter. You've been asleep all day! I was starting to get worried."

Destiny just chuckled darkly, "I'm lazy, remember?"

"DESTINY, GO GET DRESSED. I PROMISED YOU THAT I'D TAKE YOU TO GRILLBY'S NEW PLACE IF YOU DID WELL ENOUGH IN SCHOOL AND BEHAVED, AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD." Papyrus reminded his sister from the top of the stairs.

"On it, Boss!" Destiny called up as she gave one last hug to her father before running upstairs. While her "Bone" attack was back, she had yet to fully regain her magical abilities that she had gained as Sans. She couldn't teleport, or "Shortcut", for one, and she wasn't able to summon multiple Gaster Blasters, her first time using them in years having been yesterday for a threat, and she hadn't even noticed it! She was still bummed out about not being able to transform back into "Sans" either. She really liked being a scary, yet short to other monsters, skeleton. Destiny just paused for a moment before entering her room and laughed. "Boss?"

"WHAT?"

"Does Grillbz still think we get drunk from Mustard?"

Papyrus couldn't help the grin on his skull as he thought about the stupid fire monster falling for an eight year old's acting skills. Sans had truly been brilliant to suggest her pretending to be drunk just to get information from the bar. Many things were spilled there, and especially to her, simply because she knew how to make herself more fun to be around, more… easygoing. All the while that she was there, they'd never suspect that she was reporting back to her "Boss" about all that was going on in Snowdin or the rest of the underground.

"I think so, why?"

"Man, he's so gullible!" Destiny cackled as she ran to her room to get ready. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Papyrus arrived with Destiny at the new location of Grillby's. The purple flame monster looked between the skeleton and the girl who was dressed like Sans and just shook his head, wondering what was going on. Destiny's golden fang showed with a smirk as she took her normal seat at the end of the bar.

"Hey, kid, this is a bar. I'm gonna need ta see some ID before I can let ya have anything." The purple flame pointed out.

Destiny chuckled. "Since when did you check for ID's Grillbz? Or do I not **Spark** a memory? I mean, I've been coming ta your bar since I was eight, so asking for it now is just **Cold** , pal." Papyrus groaned with a small smirk that only Destiny noticed.

"Think you're funny, girly?"

"No, I think it's funny that you **now** acknowledge I'm a girl though." Destiny said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, it's not like I'm asking for your firebrand whiskey or whatever, Grillbz. I just **mustard** up enough G for a burger though, and I know you make a decent one when you ain't **char-broiled** about something." Grillby twitched and looked to Papyrus for an explanation as to why a human was saying all of Sans' jokes.

Papyrus rolled his eye-lights. "NYEH, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T FUNNY. HE'S SO CLUELESS."

"Well, to be fair, he's almost always lost in the **dark**." Destiny shrugged. "But are you implying that my puns are stupid now, is that it?"

"NYEH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW? THEY'VE ALWAYS BEEN STUPID. _THAT'S_ PRECISELY IT. THEY'RE CHILDISH, CRUDE, AND ALWAYS FAIL TO MAKE ME LAUGH." Papyrus almost lost his composure right there at the almost serious face on his sister. They had done this dance before, and she knew exactly the correct response for this joke.

"Oh?" The other people in the bar were looking at the two "bickering" now. Frankly, this was just a good way to reintroduce Sans to the monster kind without too much hassle. Destiny's left eye began to glow red and it started to pour out magic around her. The monsters and humans all knew to keep their distance. Red magic was signature for monster or Chara, as it was determination in her case. "Alright then, how's about I do impersonations instead?" She jumped off the stool as her magic made a scarf like trail around her neck and behind her, making it look like Papyrus' signature scarf. Her golden tooth shown as she closed her eyes. "Hey guys, look, I'm the _Grrrreat Papyrus!"_ She was unaware that her magic was still running and flowing throughout her entire form, slowly transforming her back into "Sans". She then stuck out a glowing red tongue. Papyrus looked at her through the corner of his sockets with some amusement. "I practice evil laughs in the shower like a fucking dingus! Neh, geh, geh!"

Papyrus turned to the young skeleton with a scowl on his face, mentally laughing at the stupid looks on everyone in the bar, especially the over conceited bar-tender. "THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE AN IMPERSANATION… THAT SOUNDS LIKE…" Papyrus then looked seriously ticked off. "MOCKERY! YOU'RE MOCKING ME AREN'T YOU?"

"Nooooo, pfft, Boss, come on. I'm your sister, I would ne-, I would never ev- LOOK PAPS AN IDIOT!"

Papyrus looked around them as monsters started to **_finally_** put together that Sans was a human and a girl. "NYEH, YES, WE DO SEEM TO BE SURROUNDED BY THEM…"

Sans was already on the floor laughing at all the idiots who had fallen for the old "Fighting sibling" scene. That had been a hilarious one to do when she needed to isolate herself from the Boss in order to go to Grillby's and get info. It took Sans a few minutes to regain her composure, and by then, Grillby had finally gotten enough wits about him to get two burgers, one with extra mustard, out for the two skeletons.

"Um… do you want anything to drink?" Grillby asked stupidly as Sans climbed back onto her stool.

The two skeletons looked at each other, one unaware of her transformation still, the other just wondering when that "Joke" would show itself to the young comedian. They then looked over to the bartender. "WE'LL TAKE TWO OF THOSE STUPID MILKSHAKES THAT YOU HAVE ON THE MENU."

"No mustard in mine by the way. That'd ruin it." Sans pointed out to the stunned fire monster. "What? Do I got something on my face?" Grillby shook his head quickly and ran to the back where he had humans helping him to serve food and drink to customers.

"I THINK HE MIGHT DUST FROM SHOCK. YOU ASKED FOR SOMETHING WITHOUT MUSTARD."

"I'm going to point out that it's a milkshake and mustard doesn't go well with them… besides, I find it stupid just how gullible some monsters and humans can be." Sans took a large bite of her burger and continued chewing while her magic allowed her to talk. "I mean, seriously? Getting drunk from a condiment? Who the fuck has ever heard of that before?" She didn't look at her hands as she ate, keeping her eyes on her brother while talking.

"WHILE I DO AGREE IT'S STUPID, I MUST ALSO POINT OUT THAT THAT IS ONE OF THE BENEFITS OF BEING ONE OF THE ONLY SKELETONS IN THE UNDERGROUND… AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL, IT'S DISGUSTING." Papyrus grumbled as he chewed on his own burger. Grillby finally came out with the milkshakes, and a bottle of mustard just in case.

The two skeletons looked at it and shrugged. Sans grabbed the bottle, took off the top with ease and chugged the entire contents of the bottle before trying the shake. It wasn't that bad, so that meant that Grillby had found some decent cooks among the humans. Grillby was surprised that Sans wasn't drunk from the large bottle though. Papyrus caught his gaze and shook his head. It was definitely an amusing time.

When the two made their way back to the house, Gaster looked at Sans with surprise and a smile on his skull. "Well this is something."

"What?"

"NYEH-HEHE, I SUPPOSE YOU WERE GOING TO NOTICE EVENTUALLY. LOOK AT YOUR HANDS, SANS." She did as told, her eye sockets filled with bright red stars for some reason as she noticed she was a skeleton again.

"I did it!" She jumped up and down laughing like a child. Her brother and father were merely amused, but secretly proud of the girl. Definitely worth saving all those years ago.


End file.
